


Locked inside words

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e49 Jailbreak, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: YO FIC ABOUT WHAT DA HELL PEARLMETHYST WERE SAYIN TO EACH OTHER ON DAT HAND SHIP</p><p>Prompt. YO I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked inside words

Amethyst wakes up first, as always, and she sits alone for a while. It’s cold to her, the loneliness sinking like a stone in water.  She listens, waiting for someone to reach out and wake her, to tell her this isn’t happening and that Garnet was hurt and that Steven was okay and that Pearl…

Pearl was okay too.

It’s a little while before she hears the person in the cell next to hers beginning to move around. She isn’t sure who, but they’re confused and lanky from what she can tell. The neighbor’s elbow hits the wall, and a hollow thud follows.

“Ow,” comes from her new neighbor, followed by mumblings of both anger and disappointment. Amethyst quickly figures out who it is, and then laughs.

“Hey P, like where we’re staying? Little green for my taste, but I could get used to it.”

Pearl’s voice is sweet music to Amethyst’s ears, “Please, Amethyst, take this seriously. We’re facing a dire situation here… what kind of force field is this?”

Before Amethyst can stop her, the sound of an electrified scream echoes down the hallway and into Amethyst’s cell, jarring. Pearl can be heard scrambling back, huffing.

“If you would stop movin’ and listen! Force field is designed to make gems destabilize, you know, like with Garnet. You can’t just touch it!” She’s tried plenty of times herself.

Pearl grunts, “You sound like you’ve been awake awhile.”

Shuffling is heard from Pearl’s cell, a banging nose, another ow, “Yo, Peaches, what you up to?”

“Amethyst, is the epithet really necessary?”

Amethyst feels herself smiling, “Something bothering you plums? Don’t like my nicknames? Thought you’d love them Pears.”

“I’m not in the mood Amethyst, we need to figure a way out of here,” Pearl begins to scramble about the walls, checking for weak points from what Amethyst can tell.

“Come on P, just relax. I’ve already examined every inch of this cell. We gotta wait, might as well enjoy waiting … you know?”

The sound of Pearl’s back hitting a wall makes Amethyst think her neighbor is sitting down and slumped against the wall in defeat, “I’ve been unconscious for awhile haven’t I?”

“Yeah, just a bit.”

Pearl groans, “I’m… sorry, Amethyst.”

Amethyst is confused, but she waits. She’s been waiting awhile now, might as well wait some more.

“I should have been able to do something! One hit, and I was thrown aside like some filthy…” the next words are spat, and Amethyst thinks they mean a little more than what Pearl is letting one, “play thing.”

“Pearl, just shut up alright? It isn’t your fault, it isn’t our fault. It’s their fault. That stupid Peridot and Jasper duo, thinking their so tough,” Amethyst balls up her fist and punches the wall, “I’ll get them when I get out of here.”

There is silence between them for a while, but then Pearl asks, “You sounded really happy that Steven came back.”

She isn’t sure how to react to that, “Well yeah, Steven’s awesome.”

More silence.

“Something wrong Pearl?”

“You broke apart Opal. I…” There is hesitance in Pearl’s voice, “I don’t understand.”

Amethyst sighs, leaning against the cell wall and letting her head thunk against the hardened metal, “Don’t know what to tell you P, I was just happy to see him.”

“That’s just it! You should have been worried! We sent him away for a reason! Now he’s here… stuck with us. On this ship.”

Her stomach twists, “I’m sorry I can’t just be worried all the time like you, I’m sorry I have messed up emotions!” Amethyst flails her hands into the air, mimicking Pearl without realizing it.

“I didn’t say that Amethyst,” Pearl’s voice is sad, “I just wish I could do that sometimes.”

“Oh.”


End file.
